


Late-Night Rendezvous

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Late Night Conversations, These idiots need friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: A conversation between two unlikely...friends?
Relationships: Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper & Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Late-Night Rendezvous

" _ Hallo, dokter _ ."

The gentle greeting comes from one of the last people Angela would have expected to walk into the infirmary at 3 in the morning. Often times, it'll be Lena, Jamison or Fareeha, having gotten injured during some sort of late-night training accident. On other occasions, it is Reinhardt or Ana, looking for someone to talk to when they can't sleep. Tonight, it's someone of whom she's not sure she's ever seen him here before. 

"Siebren," she replies, turning to face him. "Is everything alright?" 

"Hm, yes." The man floats further into the room, approaching the stool next to Angela. "May I?" When the medic nods, he lowers his body onto it and reveals a thermos from behind his back. "Tea."

"That...is very kind of you," Angela comments, eyeing him warily. "...why?" 

"I couldn't sleep and saw the lights were still on. When I worked in my lab in  _ Den Haag _ , I would often forget to hydrate, and," he responds as he also reveals a packed turkey sandwich from the canteen, "to eat." Angela wants to push further, but something in the look on his face makes her swallow her questions and nod gratefully. 

"Thank you, Siebren," she tells him instead. When he doesn't attempt to leave, Angela adds: "Would you like to keep me company while I eat?" Siebren smiles.

"I'd love to."


End file.
